Splendid
|Rywale= |Obiekt/y westchnień= |Liczba_zabójstw=~94 |Liczba zgonów=2 |Zgony w odc. regularnych=2 |Zgony w odc. nieregularnych= |Zgony w Smoochies= |Zgony w Love Bites= |Zgony w HTF Break= |Debiut=Helping Helps |Intro_serii_telewizyjnej= |Pierwsza_ofiara=Giggles |w_odcinku=Helping Helps |Pierwszy_zgon=Class Act |Aktorzy głosowi=Rhode Montijo (2000-2004) David Vinn (2006 do dziś) }} Splendid - jest superbohaterem, który niesie pomoc potrzebującym. A przynajmniej stara się to czynić, gdyż niemal zawsze ratowana postać ginie z jego winy. O postaci Splendid jest niebieską polatuchą z opaską, jako maską mającą chronić tożsamość bohatera "w cywilu". Można go uznać za parodię postaci Supermana z wcześniejszych komiksów, zw względu na szereg podobieństw: * Obaj potrafią latać. W przypadku Splendid'a zdolność latania jest faktyczną supermocą, nie wynika z faktu, że należy on do gatunku latających (a dokładniej: szybujących) wiewiórek, ponieważ jest w stanie wznieść się nawet w kosmos a w locie poziomym przekroczyć barierę dźwięku. * Mają laser w oczach. * Są nadludzko silni. * Potrafią wytrzymać niemal każdy cios. * Słabym punktem obu postaci, jest wrażliwość na specyficzny rodzaj minerału. Dla Supermana są to zielone kryształy kryptonitu z kolei Splendid'a osłabia, również zielony, klejnot w kształcie żołędzia, szybko nazwany przez fanów jako kryptonut. * Obaj ukrywają swoją prawdziwą tożsamość przy użyciu wątpliwej skuteczności środków, takich jak okulary, czy kapelusz. * Obaj mają normalną pracę w redakcji lokalnej gazety. Zasadniczą różnicą między postaciami jest to, że Supermanowi zwykle udaje się uratować zamierzoną osobę. Ofiary prób ratunku Splendid'a najczęściej uśmierca jego brak wyczucia siły, impulsywność i nieostrożność. Mimo bycia wyjątkowo nieodpowiedzialnym superherosem, inne postacie traktują go przyjaźnie a nawet podziwiają i uznają za idola (Sniffles, Toothy). Po części wynika to z faktu, że odcinków serialu nie łączy wspólna linia czasu. Splenid'owi poświęcony został jeden ze spin- off'owych odcinków HTF, zatytułowany Mirror Mirror, gdzie przede wszystkim ściera się z innym superbohaterem: Splendontem, oraz ukazany zostaje jako prawdopodobnie lider grupy herosów tworzącej tzw. Supremely Sensational Stupendously Spectacular Super Squad. W cywilu W przerwach między próbami niezamordowania postaci, którym chce udzielić ratunku, Splendid okazuje się być typem spokojnego domatora. Lubi spędzać czas na czynnościach takich jak szycie (It's a Snap), wypiek chleba (Better of Bread), czy nawet czytanie z łzami w oczach powieści o okładce przywodzącej na myśl część cyklu Zmierzch autorstwa Stephanie Meyer (Breaking Wind). Odcinki ze Splendid'em W roli głównej #Helping Helps #It's a Snap #Better Off Bread #From Hero to Eternity #Gems the Breaks #See What Develops #Wrath of Con #Breaking Wind W roli drugoplanowej #Class Act Pojawia się #Suck It Up (Na okładce komiksu) #A Sight for Sore Eyes (Jako figurka) #Remains to be Seen (Przebiera się za niego Toothy) Spin- off #Mirror Mirror Zabójstwa |Giggles =7 |W_odc1 =Helping Helps Better Off Bread From Hero to Eternity See What Develops Wrath of Con Breaking Wind Gems the Breaks (dyskusyjne) |Toothy =6 |W_odc2 =Better Off Bread From Hero to Eternity Gems the Breaks See What Develops Wrath of Con Breaking Wind (wspólnie z Handy'm) |Lumpy =4 |W_odc3 = |Petunia =5 |W_odc4 =From Hero to Eternity Gems the Breaks (dyskusyjne) See What Develops Wrath of Con (wspólnie z Giggles) Breaking Wind |Handy =3 |W_odc5 = |Sniffles =4 |W_odc6 =From Hero to Eternity Gems the Breaks Wrath of Con Breaking Wind (dyskusyjne, wspólnie z Petuniąz) |Pop =2 |W_odc7 =Wrath of Con Breaking Wind (dyskusyjne, wspólnie z Petunią) |Cub =5 |W_odc8 =It's a Snap From Hero to Eternity Gems the Breaks Wrath of Con Breaking Wind (dyskusyjne, wspólnie z Petunią) |Flaky =3 |W_odc9 = |The_Mole =4 |W_odc10 = |Disco_Bear =2 |W_odc11 = |Nutty =3 |W_odc12 =From Hero to Eternity Wrath of Con Breaking Wind (dyskusyjne, wspólnie z Petunią) |Russell =3 |W_odc13 =From Hero to Eternity Wrath of Con Breaking Wind (dyskusyjne, wspólnie z Petunią) |Lifty =4 |W_odc14 =From Hero to Eternity Gems the Breaks Wrath of Con Breaking Wind (wspólnie z Petunią) |Shifty =4 |W_odc15 =From Hero to Eternity Gems the Breaks Wrath of Con Breaking Wind (wspólnie z Petunią) |Cro-Marmot =3 |W_odc16 =From Hero to Eternity Wrath of Con (dyskusyjne) Breaking Wind (dyskusyjne, wspólnie z Petunią) |Mime =2 |W_odc17 =Wrath of Con Breaking Wind (dyskusyjne, wspólnie z Petunią) |Flippy =1 |W_odc18 =Breaking Wind (dyskusyjne, wspólnie z Petunią) |Splendid = |W_odc19 = |Lammy =1 |W_odc20 =Breaking Wind (dyskusyjne, wspólnie z Petunią) |Mr.Pickles =1 |W_odc21 =Breaking Wind (dyskusyjne, wspólnie z Petunią) |Inni =22+ |kto_i_kiedy =1+ Postać losowa w 1 Gems the Breaks oraz Mirror Mirror 2 mewy i wydra w Better Off Bread 16 ryb w Gems the Breaks Wieloryb w Mirror Mirror Truffles w Breaking Wind (dyskusyjne) }} Ciekawostki * Informacje zawarte na jego karcie Collect them all stwierdzają, że ma lęk wysokości, mimo, że nigdy nie okazał tego w odcinkach. * Gdy słyszy wezwanie pomocy, przed pospieszeniem na ratunek zwykle nuci charakterystyczną fanfarę. * Jest jedyną postacią, której wygląd wskazuje na rozwiniętą muskulaturę: ma szerszą klatkę piersiową, niż reszta postaci. * Jest jedną z najrzadziej ginących postaci. Rzadziej od niego ginie tylko Mr. Pickles (1 domniemany zgon) i Buddhist Monkey (brak zgonów). ** Przy czym obie jego śmierci są spowodowane przez rodzaj eksplozji. * Jego wielkimi fanami są Sniffles, jako, że trzyma w domu komiksy ze Splendid'em w odc. Suck It Up i wybrał się na Comic Con z jego udziałem, oraz Toothy, który przebrał się za niego na Halloween w Remains to be Seen. * Nie pojawił się w żadnym z odcinków haloweenowych. * Mimo, że Flippy w trakcie ataku szału staje się kimś w rodzaju superłotra, Splendid nigdy nie próbował go powstrzymać. ** Co więcej, nigdy nie spotkali się en face w ramach serialu. ** Jedynie na okładce płyty DVD Overkill zostaje ukazany w trakcie lotu w kierunku Flippy'ego, dzierżącego bombę. * Jest jedną z postaci nie ginących w swoim debiucie. Pozostałe to: Lumpy, Handy, Petunia (dyskusyjnie), Flaky, The Mole, Flippy, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Disco Bear, Lammy i Mr. Pickels. * Nie cierpi z powodu braku powietrza po wlocie w przestrzeń kosmiczną co wskazuje, że może być pochodzenia pozaziemskiego, co jeszcze bardziej upodabnia go do Supermana. * Przed pojawieniem się Lammy, był postacią o najmniejszym udziale w odcinkach. Niemniej jednak w większości odcinków ze swoim udziałem gra rolę główną. * Jego najczęstszą ofiarą jest Giggles. ** Głównie dlatego, że w wielu odcinkach z udziałem pary, pełni ona rolę "damy w opałach", jedyne wyjątki to: See What Develops i Wrath of Con. *''It's a Snap'' i Mirror Mirror to jedyne odcinki w których pojawia się Splendid, ale nie Giggles. * W swoim debiucie ma dość wysoki głos, w pozostałych odcinkach jest on znacznie niższy, bardziej adekwatny dla herosa. * Nigdy nie prowadził pojazdu silnikowego, podobnie jak: Cub, Mime i Giggles. * Jest jedyną postacią, która częściej doświadcza urazów, niż ginie. * Podobnie jak Lumpy i Disco Bear, ma tendencję do "krzyczenia jak dziewczynka". * W odc. Wrath of Con, przemawia w sposób bardziej zrozumiały niż większość kwestii bohaterów. * Jest jedyną postacią, która nie pojawia się w intro odcinków telewizyjnych jako postać drugoplanowa, lub pojawiająca się. * Splendid jest jedną z niewielu postaci, którym przypisać można zabójstwo Cro-Marmot'a. Pozostałe to: Nutty (dyskusyjnie), Lumpy (dyskusyjnie), Petunia (dyskusyjnie) oraz Giggles. * W każdym odcinku w którym pojawia się z Russell'em i Nutty'm, zabija ich obu. * Mimo dość niewielkiej liczby odcinków zadebiutował już w trzecim odcinku Happy Tree Friends. * Tekst towarzyszący jego intro w 3 sezonie internetowym brzmi: Super squirrel swooping in for the save! (Super- wiewiórka wbijająca na ratunek!). * Jest jedyną postacią wprowadzającą tzw. "toaletowy humor" do serialu, w odcinku breaking Wind. * Splendid jest jedną z trzech postaci przeżywających wszystkie odcinki nieregularne w których się pojawia. Pozostałe to: Flippy i Cro-Marmot. * podobnie jak Lammy i Mr. Pickles, nigdy nie wystąpił w odcinku dwuczęściowym. * Jak na razie, pojawił się dwukrotnie w każdym sezonie internetowym (sezon czwarty nie został oficjalnie zakończony). * Jest jedyną postacią, która nie została zabita bezpośrednio przez swojego oprawcę. Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie